Macey McHenry Patience
by Zach-Goode's-Girl.xxx
Summary: Macey and Preston. Recently Engaged. What could go wrong...Read to find out! This is a one-Shot about Macey and Preston so it's PACEY. Bex and Grant are in it as well but there isn't Brant, well no PDA of Brant. Read and Review please. xXx


**A/N so, I had this idea just randomly out of the blue. I promise I will update Never say forever…Until The Very End, but I needed to get this out of my head as quickly as possible! Review Please!**

Macey McHenry was beautiful. No doubt about it. She was also intelligent and brave, but Macey McHenry wasn't patient. Never has been- never will be.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP PRESTON!" She called from the car. Macey was now 23 and engaged to Preston Winters. They were meant to be going to London to see Bex and Grant but Preston was a bit behind schedule.

"We were supposed to be on the plane over an hour ago! Now we're going to have to book a new flight and then wait around for ages!" Okay so maybe he was more than a bit behind.

Preston Winters, 23 years of age, tumbled out of the 2 story family home in the heart of Roseville, holding a suitcase in one hand and a bagel in the other.

"Sorry Mace, I was hungry"

"HUNGRY!" Macey was fuming. The cab driver asked where they were heading off to and Preston gave him the address of the airport. Macey McHenry was sitting there looking at her Fiancée in disbelief; she couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

Preston was sitting there staring into oblivion. His hair was a mess. His shirt was un-tucked, one of the buttons was falling off and his tie was loose around his neck. His belt wasn't done up and his fly down. He had one shoe on, one in his lap and his sock was halfway down his foot. Yet he still managed to find the time to put on his Spiderman watch which still worked after 6 years.

Macey on the other hand looked stunning. Her hair was dead straight and her full fringe had extra shine. She had her recently bought summer dress on, it had a nice floral design around the hem and it was a fading yellow colour. Her shoes were basic black pumps yet they completed the outfit perfectly. (Not to mention they went with her jet black hair)

As the cab driver pulled up to the airport Macey said, "Preston, what day is it?"

Preston looked at her with confusion and then he realised…they were getting married today. In London

"Shit." He said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PRESTON!" To say Macey McHenry was angry would be an understatement.

"Macey Bloody McHenry!"Macey turned around to see a very annoyed Rebecca Baxter. They were standing outside the airport, having just got out the car. "I am absolutely FURIOUS with you! How can you bloody miss your wedding day?"

Macey looked at Preston. That was enough for Bex. She pounced.

***TIME SKIP***

Bex and Grant were waiting patiently on the chairs outside the hospital room. Macey however was pacing, a lot. The nurse came out of the room and walked up to the pacing girl. "Miss-" Macey jumped about 2 feet into the air, spun around and went into a fighting stance. The nurse stepped back cautiously and continued to speak.

"Miss McHenry, your fiancée is fine, you can go-" the nurse was cut off by Macey running straight past her and into the room where Preston was sitting on the bed.

"Oh. My. God. Preston I was so worried!" She practically shouted as she pulled Preston into a bone crushing hug.

"You should have seen her man," Grant started whilst sitting down next to Bex on the sofa. "She was going crazy! Pacing around back and forth, back and forth, back and forth she was even mumbling under her breath about something crazy!" He could have gone on for quite some time if Bex hadn't hit him in the arm and glared at him – a signal that said 'stop or I'll make you stop'.

"Not very patient are you Macey?" Preston asked with a smirk.

"No not really."

Macey McHenry was beautiful. No doubt about it. She was also intelligent and brave, but Macey McHenry wasn't patient. Never has been- never will be.

**A/N, So Review? PLEASE? PLEEEEASE!? PRETTY PLEASE? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A SHIRTLESS ZACHARY GOODE HOLDING A CUTE PUPPIE ON TOP? Yes okay then go! REVIEW! Hahaha.**


End file.
